


Intervals of Time

by writtenbythesea2026



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tempus Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbythesea2026/pseuds/writtenbythesea2026
Summary: These are little moments in time that are based off the universe created in my Tempus story. You don't need to read that story to read these. Each chapter is part of a timeline as Clark and Lois become parents.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just being creative.

_ September, 2013 _

Lois Lane-Kent stirred awake in bed, feeling a dip in the mattress behind her. She felt her husband’s hand under the comforter gliding past the fabric and hem of her shorts and then down the naked portion of her thigh. His hand wasn’t quite touching her skin, hovering but centimeters, yet she could still feel the motion nonetheless. The next sensation was his lips on her neck, trailing down past the strap of her tank top to her bare shoulder. She let out a moan of contentment.

“You awake?” He huskily whispered in her ear.

“Maybe.” She mumbled.

He continued his assault on her neck, his tongue flickering out and joining his lips on her skin. Her hand reached out from under the covers and locked into his hair to keep him in place. He smiled against the nape of her neck as he gave it another soft kiss.

“Do you know what today is?” He asked, his hand finally making contact and trailing back up her body.

Was he seriously asking her what day it was? She was lucky she remembered her name at the moment. How could he ask her something as trivial as the date?

“Ummm…a day…within a month…” she said in a raspy voice and getting lost in the sensation his hand had on her body.

He chuckled, “I’m going to need you to be more specific than that.” His hand then stopped on her stomach. “If you want me to continue, that is.”

‘ _ How cruel. _ ’ She thought. 

She racked her brain for the information he wanted. She remembered seeing  _ Back to School _ commercials at some point earlier in the month, so that had to mean September? Yes, it finally registered. It was September!

“September.” She exhaled as he drew circles with his fingertips on her skin.

“September what?” He whispered into her ear.

“Clark, what’s with the twenty-questions?” She asked with impatience.

Didn’t he know what he was doing to her? Or maybe that was it. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. She could feel his body move closer to hers, which made her eyes roll inside her head. He was torturing her.

“What day is it, Lois?” He asked again, his voice steady.

She swallowed back as his other hand ran through her hair and moved it away so he could have better access as he kissed her upper back and the crevice in between where her shoulder blades met her neck. He was toying with the upper material on the back of her tank top. Her hand ran down quickly and clamped on top of the one he still had on her stomach.

Quickly, she counted in her head. She had just had a front page headline with him the other day-- another glorious Superman save. That had been a couple days back on the…

Her thought process stopped as his body moved in closer to hers. Her mind was going insane feeling his warmth and taut chest on her back, but it also reveled in that fact that he also seemed to be in the midst of torture, muffling a guttural sound from his throat as she shifted her bottom half backward.

“The 24 th .” She moaned and then she looked at the clock on the night stand as the glowing blue of 11:59 became 12:00am. “Though I guess now it’s September 25 th .”

“And do you know what is important about it?”

“Should I?” She breathed out.

He nodded into her back and she felt his hand leave her stomach, which resulted in a groan from her. She could feel the warmth of his body leave as well as he shifted onto his back.

Rolling onto her right side she faced him as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Clark?”

His eyes shifted to look at her and the ends of his mouth curled up.

“You didn’t remember last year either.  _ Or  _ the year before that.”

Her brow furrowed trying to understand what he was talking about. It couldn’t have been the anniversary of when he told her the secret, that hadn’t happened in September. She was sure of it.

“What about the year before that?” She asked, trying to get another clue.

“We didn’t celebrate that year.” He smirked, “We were on different continents.”

Her hand moved from beneath the covers and landed on his chest. She stroked it softly and could hear his breathing hitch up in response.

“How about you give me one more clue.”

He turned his body toward her so they were face to face, a mirror image stretched out in the same position. So close, and yet, so far away.

“Monorail.”

“Monorail?” She asked, her nose wrinkling up in confusion.

He nodded his head and added, “It’s also the day my life began again.”

His hand then came up to the side of her head and his fingers ran through her hair, pushing it back behind her ears. His eyes stared right into hers, like he was looking right into her soul. She let out a gasp and her eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to.

“Oh,  _ Smallville _ . I’m so sorry that I for—”

Before she could finish her sentence his mouth crashed onto hers. Her hands landed on his back as his landed on each side of her, trapping her under him as he rolled them over. Kisses interchanged from hard to gentle and back. They were full of hunger, want, need, desire, and love.

Lois moaned as Clark’s lips moved away from her mouth and to the sensitive parts of her neck. He trailed the kisses up behind her ear then broke away to whisper, “I love you.”

Her hands left his back and landed on each side of his face. She brought his face back to meet hers and replied, “I love you, too.”

“That night, four years ago, when the monorail car came crashing down onto the street, I thought nothing of it, it was just another save. Then I looked up and saw your face and something came alive inside of me.” He breathed. “As the night of the 24th bled into the early morning of the 25th, I’ll never forget the void inside my chest recovering in an instant, my heart starting to beat again. And it only beats for you, Lois.”

Lois smiled beneath him and blinked away the moisture that was forming in her eyes.

“You certainly make mine skip beats.”

Their swollen lips met once more as her hands had found their way to his bulging biceps and his hands held onto her hips and then pulled at the material she wore.

There was a rhythm to their dance as body parts became tangled and hands gripped at the sheets and each other. The rhythm was not unknown, both had performed the dance before, many times, but this was different. The meaning behind it added to the passion. The memories of being without one another, even if just for a short time. The fear and possibility that it had been a permanent separation, with words left unsaid, fueled the need to be closer, especially for Clark. They worshiped each other with tender touches and gasps of pleasure. 

However, neither would realize right away their celebration of life, of beating hearts, had another meaning because not only were they making love—they were making a baby.


	2. Stork

_ October, 2013 _

Lois groaned as she hit the lever to flush the toilet. For the fourth day in a row she had been hit with waves of nausea that would send her running to the ladies room. The first two days she thought it had been food poisoning. Yesterday, though, it had been the smell of Cat Grant’s tuna salad sandwich. Today, it had been the scent of her morning coffee. She had heard about a stomach flu going around the office and that just made her groan once more. She hated being sick, especially the stomach flu kind of sick.

Grasping the porcelain bowl, she stood up in the stall and unlatched the door. Walking to the sink she washed her hands and washed out her mouth. Looking up into her reflection she could see dark circles forming under eyes. The paleness of her skin wasn’t helping matters either. Clark had been concerned about her all week and if he saw her like this he would grow even more worrisome, especially since she had fainted the week before while they were on their way to lunch after investigating a story. And that was the last thing she needed.

Grabbing her purse, which she had left on the counter before projecting herself into an empty stall, she dug for her make-up and started to apply it. When she was done she was pleased with her work.

“Huh, would you look at that. Cover-up does actually cover up.”

Satisfied that her husband wouldn’t be on her case about slowing down and not working as hard, she exited the ladies room and went back to her desk. It was times like these she missed her old office after her first promotion. When she and Clark were promoted together up to the 8th floor they became deskmates again, but had not earned a private office yet. She couldn't wait until that happened.

Dropping her purse underneath her chair, she pulled out the files she needed to get back to working on her story. Extending her hand out for her coffee cup, a routine she did while working, she remembered what had happened only moments before and rolled her chair over to the plant behind her, dumping the contents of the cup in there.

Rolling back, she went through the paperwork, cross checking dates. She looked up and saw that her husband’s seat was still empty. He was probably off saving someone from a fire or a cat in a tree. It didn’t matter, she was still proud of him. Proud of what he had accomplished in the last few years. Proud of the leader he had become. Proud of the hope he spread across the city, the world, and in her life.

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she focused back on her story of the shady councilman who seemed to be taking bribes in return for blocking legislation to pass for the transportation commission in the city. All she needed was her source to call her back and she would be set to send the story off to Perry, who was also calling a staff meeting in fifteen minutes.

“How are you feeling today, Lois?” A squeaky and perky voice asked.

She didn’t need to look up from her computer screen to know that Cat, probably dressed head to toe in pink, was hovering over her desk.

“Better.” Lois said as she typed.

“I couldn’t believe what my sandwich did to you yesterday and someone just mentioned that they saw you fly in there again. I just wanted to come by and see how you were feeling.”

Lois’ gaze moved from the screen to Cat’s seemingly genuinely concerned face.

‘ _ Pink. I knew it. _ ’ She thought as she looked at Cat’s outfit.

“I’m fine, Cat. I just have a bug or something.”

“Yeah, I did hear that something was going around. If you want I can whip you up some homemade saltines and bring them in tomorrow.”

Lois bit her tongue since Cat was being so nice—and Clark had told her to be nice as well and she could just hear him saying  _ “Lois” _ in that warning tone of his—so she pasted on a smile and replied, “No thanks, Cat, but it was nice of you to offer.”

Cat simply shrugged, “Okey dokey.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she could feel yet another headache forming. She was beginning to have them more frequently, but she figured due to her appetite being wonky, the stomach flu making her sick, and her lack of sleep, that it was inevitable. 

What she wouldn’t give for a nap. Her schedule had been off ever since she had started this story, staying up late and trying to hunt down leads. Plus, there were the nights when Clark would zip out and be on Superman duty. While most nights she could sleep right through, lately the emptiness of the bed had been getting to her.

_ ‘Oh, stop whining Lois, you also know that when he comes back he makes up for it…which is another reason why you haven’t gotten that much sleep either.’ _

She smirked at that thought. There had been many nights that her sleep schedule had been off because of certain  _ activities _ keeping her up. Not that she was complaining.

“He does always make up for it…” she sighed as her mind went off to day dream about a certain night in particular.

The sound of her phone ringing jarred her out of her blissful state and back to reality. Picking up the receiver, she said, “Lois Lane, Daily Planet.”

“Hey Lois, it’s me, Bobby.”

She smiled at the sound of his voice. Finally, her source was calling and the story would finally be done.

“Bobby! What do you got for me?” She exclaimed. 

“I’ve got pictures of Councilman Douglas in a dark alley on the 15 th .”

“The 15 th ?” Lois asked.

She pulled out her date book and flipped through the pages. Stopping on the 15 th she smiled and said, “On that Tuesday? A night when he was supposedly in a meeting with the DPW?  _ Something stinks alright. _ ”

“Yeah, and I have more photos from later on in the week and these ones are juicy....”

As Bobby kept talking Lois’ tilted her head to side as she read her date book. It felt like something on the calendar page was missing. She and Clark had just celebrated their anniversary, so she knew that wasn’t it. Flipping back to the previous month she saw she had a date circled and then turning to the month before that she had another date circled. Suddenly her eyes enlarged when she remembered why she circled those days. Flipping forward to the current month, she read every box under October and didn’t see any days circled so far. It was already October 29 th , a day way beyond what she had just counted in her head.

“Oh crap.” She whispered.

Feeling a hand trail on her back and then a kiss on her cheek, she turned to see Clark returning to his desk. As he adjusted his glasses he smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile back.

Bobby was still talking on the line and Lois cut him off saying, “Yeah, thanks, just send them right over,” and dropped the phone on the receiver.

Her mind was working a mile a minute connecting all sorts of dots. Her sleeping habits, her appetite, the headaches, the throwing up, the circled day---or lack thereof….that meant that she was…

“You’re late.” Clark’s voice said, cutting through her thoughts.

Her head sprang up and her eyes met his. “What?”

“You’re late.” He said again.

“But how did you…How did you know that?” A weird thought came to her mind as she asked, “ _ Have you been keeping track _ ? I mean, I know you’re organized and all, Smallville, but that’s a little—.”

“For the meeting, Lois.” He explained as he looked at her with confusion. “Perry is holding a meeting and you’re late for it.  _ As usual _ ,” he smirked.

“Right, the meeting.” She calmed down a bit. Grabbing her purse from under her chair, she put the strap on her shoulder and moved her files to the right side of her desk, trying to occupy her shaking hands.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I, uh, got a lead on a big story and I need to confirm it.”

“But what about the staff meeting?”

“I know we said that I would take this one and represent Team Lane-Kent, but this is a big story, Clark. So, I need to go.” She blurted out as she went for the exit.

Clark, however, grabbed her arm and she found herself smack up against his chest. She closed her eyes at the feel of it, her mouth open slightly, but then her eyes snapped back open and her mouth closed abruptly.

‘ _ No, Lois. That’s what got into this predicament right now. _ ’

“Are you alright? You look a little pale.” He asked as his hand swept away some of her stray hair and put it behind her ear. “Maybe you should—”

“I’m just still feeling a little off.” She said cutting him off. She then began to pull away, adding, “Nothing to worry about.” 

“Just be careful, Lois.”

She nodded and headed toward the stairs and out the door, feeling Clark’s, and what seemed like the whole bullpen’s eyes, on her as she left.

<@

Lois stood in aisle two of the local grocery store staring at an array of multicolored boxes. The words and colors started to blur from staring at them for so long and she wasn’t sure on which one to pick.

“First timer, huh?” A voice asked.

Lois turned to see a petite blond woman, with a baby in her carriage and two kids running up and down the aisle, smiling at her.

“Is it that obvious?” Lois asked.

“You just have that  _ ‘I just found out I’m late’ _ first timer look.” The woman explained.

“I didn’t know there  _ was _ such a look.” 

“Trust me; the second and third timer looks are much different.”

Hearing boxes falling to the ground from down the aisle, the woman to her left shouted, “JOEY! Cut it out! And get your brother away from the blood pressure machine! That is NOT a toy!”

Lois cringed at the sight. If she was pregnant, would she be able to deal with that? These boys were running down the aisle, but her child would be half Clark, which meant he or she would superspeed down the aisle, or fly! She gasped at the thought. 

“Oh, don’t worry. They don’t all come out like that.” She said referring to her two boys. “I was just  _ blessed _ .” She said sarcastically.

The woman then pulled down a test and handed it to Lois. “Here, this one is really accurate.”

As she tried to still her trembling hand, Lois grabbed the box and placed it in her basket. “Thanks.”

“Good luck.” The woman smiled and with her three children left the aisle.

Once they were gone Lois put another identical test in her basket, then after a quick decision, put the whole row of tests in the basket. She needed to know and she needed to know now.

“As the General always says...always be prepared.”

With a nod, her heels clicked down the aisle toward the checkout.

<@

Lois tugged at her heart necklace around her neck as she waited for the timer to go off. As soon as she heard the persistent beeping she dove for the bathroom counter. She held up the test and held her breath as she read the answer she had already been anticipating. 

She sat herself down slowly on the toilet and let out the breath. The test in her hand gave her all the answers to all the odd things happening to her body for the last couple weeks. She could feel her heart rate increase as happiness, fear, anticipation, and anxiety all coursed through her body.

“How am I going to tell Clark?”

<@

As he turned the knob of the door of their apartment, Clark used his superhearing before entering, listening as Lois frantically worked about in the kitchen. She was cursing under her breath as she opened a cabinet and a few pots tumbled onto the floor. Smirking at her reaction he opened the door fully.

“Lois, I’m home.” He called out.

He watched as she popped only her head around the corner of the wall, her hair up and disheveled.

“Hi, honey.”

“What are you doing in there?” He curiously asked.

“You’ll see. It’s something special.” She said, her smiling faltering only a little, but he noticed.

He saw her eyes look at him carefully then fall to the ground before she went back into the kitchen.

As he shook off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door, different thoughts started to turn over in his brain. He had been worried about Lois for the past couple weeks. There were days where her complexion was pale, where she was more tired than usual, where she couldn’t keep anything down. She had even fainted the week prior. He had tried to coax her to go to the doctor but she had answered with one of her “The General always says…” anecdotes. His stomach tightened as he thought back to her fainting as they walked to lunch the week before. She had stumbled and he caught her right away. It had only been a moment that she had been passed out, but it had been a moment too many for him. 

Taking off his glasses, he placed them on the little side table with his keys. He held the bridge of nose with his thumb and index finger, trying to get awful thoughts of Lois being sick out of his head. Whatever she was planning tonight he would let her do, but he was making sure that she saw a doctor in the morning. He knew something was wrong and he didn’t want anything to happen to her. He knew, for a brief time, what life was like without Lois Lane and that was a life he never wanted to lead.

“I hope you’re hungry. I made a bit of a theme dinner.” She called out.

‘ _ Theme dinner?’ _ He thought.

Walking into the kitchen he watched her bend over an open oven. His eyes lingered on her backside, her body covered in a little red dress. He could feel the urge to want to rip that dress right off her body, but he suppressed it.

He couldn’t see what she pulled out but when she turned to look at him her face was flushed from the heat of the oven, and he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. He could have sworn her face was glowing.

“What?” She asked, looking at her body as if maybe she had gotten something on her dress.

“You’re gorgeous.”

She shyly smiled and bit her lower lip.

“You don’t look too bad yourself there, handsome.”

His upper lip curved up into a grin as he walked toward her and pinned her against the oven.

“How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?” He suggested, his eyes wandering down then back up to her face.

Her eyes widened and he could see the lust in them but then they clouded over with something he couldn’t identify. She then placed her hands on his chest and slightly pushed him back.

“Not yet, Smallville. I made dinner or at least  _ tried _ to make it.” Then she gave a side eye. “Unless that’s why you want to skip it. I swear, I followed all the instructions this time. No corners cut.”

“I’m not. So, let's work up an appetite.” He huskily said, closing the gap she just made between them.

“Tempting...but there’s something important we need to talk about.” 

He leaned back as he caught the tone of her voice, his stomach tightening again. Stepping back, he let her move around him. She carried two covered platters over to the table in the small adjoining dining room. 

“So what do we need to talk about?”

“Remember that lead that I was on today?”

He nodded, remembering her practically running out of the bullpen before the mandatory staff meeting. Perry had not been happy that Lois hadn’t attended, but he had smoothed it over with the Chief before leaving the office.

“Well, it has to do with that.” She continued.

“Sharing a byline with me?” He pried.

“It certainly does concern you.”

“Okay, now you have me hooked. What concerns me?”

He watched her take a deep breath and hold onto the table behind her.

“I guess we’re not going to make it through dinner, are we?” She whispered to herself but his hearing had picked it up.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, concerned.

She walked over to him slowly and grasped his hand.

“Come with me.” She said, guiding him into the living room, picking up a bag from the couch, and walked to the French doors that led to the balcony of their apartment. She opened the doors and directed them outside, the fall air crisp and the lights of Metropolis greeting them out there.

“Clark, I have something really important to tell you and I’m not sure how.”

“Lois, you can tell me anything, you know that.” He assured her.

“I know,” she nodded, “but this is...big.”

His eyes narrowed at her expression and he felt his stomach tighten once more. She had a secret to share with him and it was very coincidental that it was just after their anniversary of the day he told her his secret.

“Does this have to do with the way you’ve been feeling for the past couple weeks?”

Her eyes snapped up to his and he knew he had touched on something.

“Yeah, it does. You see, Clark, there is a reason I’ve been feeling weird lately.”

He could see her hand clutching the bag tightly as she lifted it up.

“I didn’t realize it at first and I should have, but with the deadline on my story looming I just sort of pushed everything I was feeling aside and attributed it to getting the stomach flu.”

“But it’s not.”

She shook her head, “No, it’s not.”

“Lois…”

“Let me finish.”

He pursed his lips and nodded, allowing her to continue and ignoring the constriction occurring in his abdomen.

“Anyway, today it finally dawned on me and when I sat down to think about it, it all made sense. Everything just fell into place, but I had to be sure. And now I am.”

She clutched the bag tighter and looked him straight in the eye.

“I wanted to tell you in a special way, but I should have known it wouldn’t work out like that. We always have a way of never getting to do stuff the way we actually planned it.”

He smirked and nodded in agreement as he thought back to the memory of the night he had proposed to her or their first at a wedding ceremony. But everything had a way of working out---an improvised proposal that was more romantic than what he had actually planned and a private Kryptonian ceremony in the Fortress with just the two of them followed by a surprise that their marriage had actually been registered with a few strings pulled by Oliver (he wanted to make up for having a part in ruining their day). Though it didn’t stop them from still attempting to have a proper one with friends and family, each one postponed so far.

His thoughts of those moments dissipated as he noticed she loosened her grip on the bag and pulled out something small. It was white and looked like a small stick, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Clark…” She began. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m pregnant.”

She held out the stick for him to see; only now he realized that it was a pregnancy test. He stood still as he stared at the small object that held so much promise. His heart started to race and his mind reeled at the news. She was pregnant. Lois was pregnant. His wife was pregnant with his child. Their child. Something he had always dreamed but thought might be unattainable.

He didn’t know how long he had been frozen but the smile that had been on Lois’ face began to fall.

“Clark?”

His eyes moved from the test to her face. Finally, his feet could move and he took a step towards her. His hands rose to grab her face and he stared at her for only a few seconds.

“I love you.” He said before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Her arms quickly latched around his neck and he held onto her tightly. He poured everything into the kiss, all his hopes and all his dreams of becoming a father, the love he had for his wife, and the love he had for his unborn child.

He pulled back slightly so they both could breathe and he smiled brightly at her. Lois’ eyes flickered down and she lightly gasped before looking back up at him. Wondering why she did that, he looked down as well and saw that they were floating a few feet above the ground. Lois was the only woman who could knock him off his feet and make him fly.

“I always hoped that I would be able to give you this. I know we talked about the possibilities in the past and we both knew the likelihood of it happening, but when I saw what the test said…” 

Dark thoughts swarmed in his head as he came back to reality and gently settled them back down on the balcony.

“Are you absolutely sure? I mean, I know some of these tests can give false positives.”

“Clark, I took about fifteen of them. Unless they’re all false positives, I think we’re safe.” She smiled.

“We need to get you checked out then. We’ll have to find a doctor we can trust, I’ll--I’ll call Emil, and I’ll take you up to the Fortress and maybe have Jor-El run some kind of test on you to make sure that you and the baby will be okay and…”

“Smallville!” She shouted.

He stopped talking and looked at her. 

She brought her hands to his face and made him look at her. “Just for now, can we leave tomorrow ‘til tomorrow and just have this?”

The worry that had built up in him deflated as he looked in his wife’s eyes. Excitement took over him once again as his hand traveled down to her stomach.

“Our baby is in there.” He smiled.

She nodded. “Not that I’m looking forward to becoming the size of a house. I’d much rather have the stork drop the little one on our doorstep.”

Clark let out a chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh, Clark. In a few short months I’m going to turn into a planet. Good thing you have superstrength and we know you can lift planets.”

Clark shook his head, “Lois... You’re not going to turn into a planet. You’re going to be carrying our child and there will be nothing more beautiful than to see that happening.”

“I guess,” she shrugged, “but I’m still not looking forward to that part or any of the other uncomfortable parts.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Looking back inside, he remembered everything that Lois had been preparing in the kitchen. “So, what was the special dinner you had planned?”

“A baby spinach salad and baby back-ribs.”

“Ah, the theme.” He said in realization. 

“The theme.” She confirmed.

“It was a good idea.”

“Yeah, but I think this one was better.”

He pulled her closer and said, “We should celebrate.”

“We should, but it won’t be any fun without champagne and since alcohol is a  _ no-no _ now…”

“I was thinking of another way to celebrate.”

Suddenly, he lifted Lois up as his left arm went under her back and his right arm journeyed under her legs. She let out a little squeak, startled by his actions, as he walked over the threshold of the French doors.

“Clark.” Lois said softly. Clark stopped and looked down at his lovely wife in his arms. “I love you, too.”

He smiled as he tightened his grip on her, he let all his fears and anxieties fall away for the night. He focused on the love he had for Lois and what that love had created in her womb. It was a miracle of miracles and while there may be some odds against them, through the depths of everything, he knew that his child would be alright. They were half of him and half of Lois, after all.

As he moved them to their bedroom, Lois reached up and caught his lips with hers. The feeling was even more hypnotic than usual. The atmosphere was different, as well. It was brighter, warmer, and peaceful. It was a serenity that he never knew existed. And Lois had given that to him. As he entered the room, his last thoughts were that, all night long, he was going to make sure she knew just how appreciative he was. Then he shut the door.


	3. Crave

**Crave**   
  
_ November, 2013 _

Lois quietly took a deep breath in frustration. Her pregnancy was joyful for the most part, but since the morning sickness, or  _ all day sickness _ as it really should be called, was beginning to subside her body had moved on to something else: cravings. All day long she would be bothered with pangs of starvation and crave foods that suddenly popped in her mind. Then her husband, the wonderful man he was, would speed around the world just bring her authentic Swiss chocolates or kimchi or whatever it was that she desired.

She lightly kicked at her covers. Turning to her left to see her alarm clock, the blue numbers indicated it was 3am. She turned to her right and listened to the soft breathing of her husband. How could she wake him up? He had just come back home after helping put out a fire out on 3 rd Ave and countless other patrolling saves. When he had returned she had caught a whiff of smoke in the air and suddenly started craving barbeque. No. She would deal with this herself. This kid was going to have to listen to her sometime, right? So, she would start to take control now. No, she did not want barbeque or churros. No. No. No. No.

Lois kicked at her covers again. She placed her hands on her stomach, lightly on top of Clark's hand that parked itself there protectively every night since they found out she was pregnant, and looked down at her belly where her baby was growing.

“Seriously? Can’t you wait until morning?” She snapped in a whisper.

Her stomach gurgled in response. She turned to look at Clark and bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to wake him up.

“What is it, Lois?” He mumbled into the pillow with his eyes still shut.

She gasped and replied, “You’re awake?”

He opened his eyes and smirked, turning his head so he could see her better. “I could feel you kicking at the covers and hear your huffs of frustration. What is it?”

She rolled her eyes. “What is it? What  **_is_ ** it?” She pointed at her belly. “This, Smallville. Don’t get me wrong, I’m over the moon about our impending bundle of joy, but these cravings are driving me  _ mad _ ! ”

“Lois, we talked about this. If you’re craving something just tell me.” He said as he shifted up in the bed.

“Clark, you just came home from patrol. How can I send you out for food when you know full well that by the time you come back I might have had another craving and have changed what I want? I swear this kid can’t make up her mind. I mean, we’re dealing with a half Kryptonian, half Lane here.”

“Number one, that’s why superspeed and flight comes in handy. Number two, I admit that is a tough combination. And three...her?”

Lois smiled, “Just testing it out to see how it feels.”

Clark grinned.

“What are you craving?”

Lois again was biting at her lip.

“Well, I  _ was _ craving barbeque, then churros, but now the little one’s mind has changed course and wants tacos," she tilted her head in thought, "and maybe pancakes. I have thought about pancakes a lot lately.”

Clark leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Be right back.” He whispered on them before she felt a gust of wind flip her hair.

Again Lois held her stomach.

“This better be the last craving of the night!” She reprimanded.

* * *

**

Lois’ eyes snapped open. She had been satisfied after Clark had come back with the food, plus some maple donuts that he knew she’d ask for at some point, and she had fallen asleep after two tacos. Suddenly, her body was sending her another craving but this one was different from the others. This one was definitely something she could deal with… _ or not  _ depending on the circumstance.

She turned to her right and felt at that side of the bed. Empty. Lois grimaced.

Her nose then caught the scent of something in the air. Breakfast. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs drew her up from the bed. She walked out of the bedroom and let the aroma lead her right into the kitchen. She grinned as she watched Clark cooking over the stove, wearing only his blue pajama bottoms. She could see the way his back muscles flexed as he added ingredients from the counter, a spatula in his hand. She could feel her face flush and it certainly wasn't from the heat produced by the burners.

Clark must have sensed her there because he turned around with a bright smile on his face.

“You know, you being out here defeats the purpose of breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast in bed, huh?” She asked, eying his chest.

“I was inspired after the tacos and pancake request, so I sort of made a pancake breakfast taco. But I am prepared to go out if you want something else.”

She walked slowly towards him, “Pancake tacos sounds delicious, by the way, but I actually came out here to tell you I  _ am _ craving something else.”

He gave her a triumphant smile and dropped the spatula on the counter. “I knew it. So, what is it this time, Lois?”

Her hand trailed up the red plaid shirt she was wearing and unbutton the top two buttons. She then cornered him against the stove, his eyes wide in surprise as she moved her body sultrily against his. She then placed her index finger square in the middle of his chest.

“You.” 


	4. Ultrasound

**Ultrasound**

_ December, 2013 _

Clark typed away at his desk, his eyes glancing at the clock in the corner of the computer screen every few seconds. The day seemed to be dragging for him. In two hours Lois had an appointment with Dr. Hamilton for her pregnancy. Granted, Emil wasn’t an OBGYN, but for the moment, until they found someone who was trustworthy, Emil was handling Lois’ unique case— because what was more unique than being pregnant with a baby who was half Kryptonian?

Clark had been to the Fortress with Lois in the past few weeks, where Jor-El had scanned her body for any complications. When he had first taken Lois after learning she was pregnant, the AI version of his birth father had been surprised that they had been able to conceive. After the most recent scans he determined that, at this stage in the pregnancy, Lois was perfectly fine. The only concern he seemed to have was Lois’ exposure to sunlight. The amount she had been getting was keeping her and the baby healthy, but as the trimesters went on the baby could become stronger, which was one of Clark’s fears: that the baby would be too strong for his human wife to carry.

The fact it was winter was helping since the days weren’t as long, so trying to keep Lois out of the sun, and not annoy her by doing it, seemed to be going smoothly. Jor-El could only do so much regarding the status of his unborn child and a call to Dr. Hamilton was made. Emil was the only one who knew about Lois aside from Clark’s mother. Even though Clark wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he was still scared. He didn’t want to tell everyone in the League about Lois until he was absolutely certain that both her and baby were okay, which was what the appointment in two hours was about.

Clark once again glanced at the computer’s clock and let out a sigh. A deeper sigh caught his ears as Lois plopped down in her seat across from him.

“Everything okay?” He asked, trying to mask his immediate concern.

“I’m fine. The oatmeal from this morning didn’t seem to agree with my stomach.”

He nodded understanding that her morning sickness still hadn’t completely gone away like Lois thought it had. She had been getting cravings for various kinds of foods and had not gotten sick, but then one day the smell of the French fries and mayonnaise she craved sent her running for the bathroom. However, Lois had said it wasn’t as bad as it had been. She still had her cravings, too, for food and…for him. He slightly blushed at the thought.

He knew her hormones were running rapid, but when, during work hours, he would be pushed into the copy room, an old phone booth in the basement bullpen, the supply closet, or onto the Daily Planet roof, he would be surprised. If there was anything he knew for sure it was that Lois Lane would never stop surprising him, especially during her pregnancy, and he wasn’t complaining either. But, he did wonder if coworkers were beginning to think things...

His eyes roamed over his wife’s body. It was slowly changing from the pregnancy, but nothing too drastic that people would be able to tell at the moment. Yet, he knew the changes since he knew every inch of her body and, again, he wasn’t complaining.

“Clark.”

“Hmmm.” He said looking up.

She looked down at her chest then asked, “Do my breasts look larger?”

He let a cough erupt from his throat. “ _ Wh-wha-what _ ?”

“Yeah, like you haven’t been staring at them for the last five minutes.”

“Well—I—um…” He stumbled and pushed up his glasses.

Like he had just thought before, she was always surprising him.

“Oh, quit being so innocent, Smallville. It’s not like I’m asking little Jimmy Olsen. You’re my husband. So, are they or aren’t they?”

She subtlety puffed out her chest and looked at him. She was serious.

“Maybe.”

She raised her eyebrows. “ _ Maybe? _ ”

“A little bit, yeah.” He said then quickly took a drink from his coffee cup.

“Great.” She huffed. “I already see a little bump forming, which is cute,” she smiled as she confessed the detail, “but thank god it’s winter so I can hide it with sweaters, but now my breasts, too? Soon it will be my ankles then before you know it I’ll be as big as the globe that sits on this roof.”

“Lois, don’t you think you’re ov—.” Clark quickly stopped knowing that her hormones were working her mood and he didn’t want to say something wrong and upset her.

“Think I’m  _ what _ , Clark?”

Clark wheeled back his chair and moved around his desk to get to her. He sat on the edge of her desk and took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Lois, you’re beautiful.” He lowered his voice and continued, “And, yes, you’re body will change, but it is still beautiful. That bump forming is the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen. Everything about you is stunning and **will** **be** stunning.”

“Even if my ankles become swollen and I look like a beached whale?” She pouted.

“ _ Lo-is _ .” He looked down at her and his glasses slowly descended so she could see his eyes perfectly. He put his hand on the side of her face then ran it through her hair. He deepened his voice then said, “Or, should I say,  _ Miss Lane _ .”

She bit her bottom lip and he could see her tension melting away, disarming the situation, and something else creeping up in her eyes. He smirked. He sat up from the desk and mouthed, “ _ Roof. In five _ ,” as he lifted up his hand to indicate five minutes.

If this was how he would calm down his wife during her bouts with pregnancy hormones…yeah, he _still_ wasn’t complaining.

* * *

After dealing with Lois’ hormones, or so he kept telling himself, on the roof of the Daily Planet (he made sure he kept her warm, of course), Clark caught the time on his watch and realized that not only had he distracted and proved Lois’ body image insecurities wrong, but he had distracted himself from his own fears from the morning and the time to get Lois to her appointment was looming.

“You ready for this?” He asked as he tried to adjust his vest and tie before putting his coat on.

Lois smirked as she walked over to him, already bundled up, and readjusted his shirt collar and tie so it was straight.

“Ready to be poked at again for the sake of our baby? Sure.” She grinned.

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hold tight.”

“Like you even have to say that after all this time.” She mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled as he bent his knees slightly and took to the sky. Jor-El had said that flying shouldn’t harm the baby and he knew that Lois would never want to give up their private flights, so he was thankful. But, that still didn’t stop him from adjusting his speed to a slower pace, just in case.

Soon they landed on a private and camera-less part of the rooftop of Metropolis General and quickly made their way to the rooftop door. He kept Lois close to him as they walked down the steps and to the door of the closest floor. Without arousing any suspicion they walked to the elevator and Clark punched in the number of the floor they were to meet Emil on. He hadn't realized his hand slightly shook as he pressed the buttons on the panel, but Lois, ever observant, picked up on it.

“I’m starting to think you’re more nervous than I am, Smallville.”

Clark shifted his footing. “You’re not nervous?”

“Of course I am, but I also know that everything will be okay.” She stated as fact.

“How do you know?”

She shrugged. “It’s just a feeling I have. I just know.” She said placing her hands on her stomach, cradling it.

He nodded as he mulled over her words. The bell suddenly went off and the elevator doors opened. As they walked out, Clark spotted Emil down the hallway, which was heavily decorated for Christmas. Emil’s eyes met his and he proceeded to wave them over as he grabbed a chart.

“And how are we feeling, Mrs. Kent?” He greeted her.

“Well, my belly is getting bigger, as are my breasts, and my morning sickness is playing hide and seek with me.”

As Clark was about to wince at her bluntness he heard Emil chuckle.

“Those are all normal symptoms, Lois. Follow me down here, please.”

They followed him into an examination room furnished with pale blue wall cabinets and a counter, an exam table that had stirrups attached, a few medical machines, and a docking station for a tablet. Emil picked up the device and stood by the cabinetry. 

“So, you said that you had Lois up to your Fortress?” He asked Clark as he read the tablet.

“Yes. Jor-El has run scans on her the past few weeks and I was able to obtain the results.”

“Ah, yes, I’m seeing them now.” He silently read then continued and asked Lois, “Have you been taking pre-natal vitamins?” 

She nodded her head.

“Okay, Lois, I’ll need to get yourself situated on the exam table.”

“You’re not going to buy me dinner first, Doc?” She asked as Clark helped her up.

Emil smiled and chuckled once more as he rolled a machine over to the bedside and installed the tablet on it.

“Well, since the information Clark provided says you're about 12 weeks, we'll do the pelvic ultrasound instead. The information was very thorough and impressive. It said you conceived on the 25 th of September...”

“ _ Scary how he got that right _ .” Lois breathed as Clark’s mind flashed back to that particularly passionate night. His thoughts were then broken, and he shifted his body slightly, as Emil continued.

“…and your suggested due date is June 17 th .”

“Well, knowing this little one he or _she_ will decide to make us wait.”

“Jor-El did say that a Kryptonian pregnancy could last a week or two longer.” Clark added.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on that.” Emil pulled a corded instrument from the machine he had wheeled over. “Lois, if you could lift up your shirt.”

Lois nodded and rolled up the sweater she was wearing. Emil then grabbed a bottle and squeezed it over the slight bump of Lois’ belly. She hissed as the jelly substance hit her.

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, a bit panicked.

“Relax, Smallville, it’s just cold.”

“Sorry, I should have warned you before I did that.” Emil apologized.

Clark relaxed and watched intensely as Emil placed the corded instrument on Lois’ stomach and moved it around. Everyone’s attention was on the tablet screen.

Emil then started talking, “As I’m locating the baby, what you will see is all of your baby's organs and systems should be fully formed. You’ll be able to see little fingers and toes. The baby is still very small, only about two and half to three and half inches. Oh, wait, I think I’ve spotted the little one.”

Clark took a deep breath as his eyes attached to the screen. There it was. His baby. Their baby. Their little miracle. The baby spontaneously moved on screen and he could feel the ends of his mouth curling up. His eyes began to dry from staring so intently, but his emotional reaction caused the moisture to build up again. Then he heard the most beautiful sound. It was very fast and similar to the sound of a running horse’s hooves, but there was no mistaking it, it was the heartbeat of their baby.

“You can be rest assured that your risk of miscarriage is greatly reduced since we’re hearing the heartbeat.” Emil said.

Clark forced his eyes away from the screen and looked at Lois. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

“I love you.” He said, trying to control his own growing emotion.

“I love you, too.” She replied.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight then inched over and gave her a deep kiss.

“Would the two of you like this picture printed out?”

“Yes!” Clark said eagerly as he pulled back from Lois.

She laughed and Clark wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye. Then he quickly wiped one away from his. Emil smiled at the sight of them and removed the tablet from the stand.

“I’ll be right back.” He said as he exited the room.

A technician came in and wiped away the gel from Lois’ stomach and helped her as up and off the bed, as did Clark. When Emil arrived back he held two photos in his hand, handing each to Lois and Clark as the technician rolled the machine out of the room.

“You’re going to be entering your second trimester and will be feeling your energy coming back, but I still expect you to take it easy, Lois. That means the only reason I want to see you is because we have a scheduled appointment.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear the same thing from Clark daily.”

“Only because each day I’m catching you on the verge of something dangerous.” Clark countered.

“Mind as well get it out of my system while I can still move fast. You know I’ll be waddling before you know it and will be safe and sound.”

“Something tells me you’d still find trouble.”

“Correction, Smallville. Trouble finds me.” She said in a low voice.

He shook his head as he looked deeply into her eyes, mesmerized by how they sparkled at his.

“Ahem.” Emil said breaking the moment. “There are private rooms for,” he waved his hand at them, “ _ that _ .”

“Sorry, Emil.” Clark said, embarrassed.

Emil nodded. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Clark wrapped his arm around Lois’ body and guided her out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Once they were inside he brought into his view the sonogram of their baby. It still seemed too absurd, that he, Clark Kent, the boy who once thought he would be alone and never be able to have a family due to his genetic differences, was having a baby with the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Concentrating his superhearing he heard the rapid beating of the baby’s heart once more. It was calming and soothing to him. Then he felt it—the feeling that he had been talking to Lois about on their way to the appointment. It tugged at his heart and spread throughout his body. He could even feel the tears welling up in his eyes again. In that moment of staring at the sonogram and listening to the heartbeat, he knew. He knew their beautiful, precious, miracle baby was going to be okay.


	5. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

_January, 2014_

Once again Lois was startled awake in the middle of the night, but this time it wasn’t to go to the bathroom, or indigestion, or a craving. No, this was something new. This was something occurring deep in her stomach.

“ _Oooh.”_

She grabbed her belly and felt it again. It wasn’t a sharp pain or anything. It didn’t hurt, but it still was a foreign feeling. Her heartbeat increased as she felt it once more. Her breathing heightened and she held her belly firmly. 

Suddenly another pair of hands were on top of hers as a gust of wind swept through her hair.

“Lois?” 

Panicked blue eyes looked up into hers. She glanced down and saw the “S” on this chest and his red cape draped on the floor as he knelt down in front of her.

“I’m okay, Superman. Busy night?” She asked.

“Not really, just a jewelry store robbery on Seventh about ten minutes ago. I was waiting for the police when I heard your heart racing. I sped here faster than I ever thought I could.”

“You still tune into this thing?” She asked, tapping the skin above her heart.

“Of course I do, but not just yours, but our baby’s, too. And not just when I’m out there either. Every night I let the sounds of your hearts beating drift me off to sleep. It’s the most soothing sound, but when I heard yours change…I knew something was _wrong_.”

“I don’t know if wrong is the right term, but it’s different. There is this _feeling_. It’s like butterflies in my stomach.” She smiled. “It’s not constant, but it’s happened a few times. I wonder if maybe…maybe I can feel the baby moving?”

“Emil did say that at 16 weeks it could start, even though for a first pregnancy the percentage was low.”

“Well, our baby isn’t just any baby, Clark. I think it’s a bit more advanced than that and a little stronger, too.”

“And you’re sure it doesn’t hurt.” 

She could see the concern in his face.

“Positive.” She assured him.

She moved her hands from under his, placing his hands directly on her growing belly. She replaced hers on top of his.

“Feel.”

She could see Clark’s face concentrating, but he grimaced as he looked back up at her.

He shook his head. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Hmm, the baby stopped doing it. I’m sure she’ll do it again.”

“Again with this ‘ _she_ ’ business.” He smirked.

“What?” She shrugged.

Then Lois felt it again. “There! Did you feel that?”

He shook his head a second time.

“Concentrate and try again.”

She watched Clark close his eyes and lightly pressed his fingertips into her stretching skin.

“Lois, I don’t—.”

“ _Shhhh…_.”

Then she felt the fluttering. It was like going up on a roller coaster then plummeting down. She then watched as his lips curled up into a smile.

“I think I felt something.”

She smiled brightly.

“Maybe the baby heard you and moved.”

“I don’t think the baby can hear me, Lois. That usually doesn’t happen until 20 weeks.”

She frowned at that knowledge. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve been reading up on pregnancies, one of those books my mom got us.”

“You and your books. You’re such a geek sometimes, Smallville.” She teased.

“Someone needs to be prepared for when this baby comes.” He retorted.

She slightly gasped and replied, “Hey, I’m prepared. I just watched something the other day.”

“Watching _Look Who’s Talking_ doesn’t count, Lois.”

Lois rolled her eyes and began to lie back into bed. “Says you. I learned a lot.”

She felt another gust of air and soon Clark was right next to her, his arm stretched around her and the palm of his hand on her stomach. She felt his lips on her shoulder and she moved her body back into him.

“Clark?”

“ _Hmm_?”

She placed her hand on top of his and turned her head slowly to look at him. Their eyes met and it was like the world just melted away. It was only them and their baby, and it was perfect. It felt perfect. Like a dream, yet she knew it wasn’t. It was moments like these that she thanked God, or whatever high power there was, every day that she had crashed her car into that cornfield and found him all disoriented and naked.

She smirked at the thought of the state she had found him in. Yes, she was very thankful.

“Why are you smiling like that?” He asked curiously, one eyebrow slightly arching.

“Just thinking of the day we met and how thankful I am for it because it brought us this life; a life together and a life where we’re having a baby.”

“I’m thankful, too.” He said, then raised his eyebrow again. “The day we met, huh?”

She nodded. “My memory is a little fuzzy, Smallville. How about we recreate the look you had that night?”

“Okay.” He leaned closer to her face, his lips mere centimeters away from hers. “But this time I get to crash into you.”

She felt a shiver go down her spine as his hand slowly slid away from her stomach. Butterflies once again flew in her stomach, but these were definitely different butterflies. These she recognized. 

Clark then lifted up the covers and they disappeared underneath them.


	6. Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since this is written as part of the Tempus universe be advised that Chloe has a different ending than what was shown in Finale and the Season 11 comic. Basically, an event happened in 2012 and she's not around anymore. Sorry.

**Sounds** **  
**   
_ February 2014 _ _   
_   
It had been a couple of weeks since they had told Perry and part-time high school intern Jimmy about the baby. Somehow (and Lois suspected little Jimmy because of his excitement) word had gotten to Cat Grant and from there the news had spread like wildfire throughout the office. The most disturbing “Congratulations” had come from Lex Luthor, though. The League, who knew because Clark hadn’t been able to contain himself (showing everyone the sonogram photo he kept in his wallet), was watching Lex closely.   
  
Now, Lois felt more eyes on her more than ever. The tabloids newest issues had almost sent her into a rage—“Lois Lane is having Superman’s  **Love Child** !” Granted, it wasn’t far off, but little did they know that Superman was indeed her husband, Clark Kent. Still, she hated the gossip, not so much about her, but what they were saying about Clark. Emil had told her to keep her stress level down so her blood pressure did not rise, so she did what she did best—she wrote stellar journalism. Her latest was investigating Intergang and Kord Industries. She knew how much Clark was worrying about her doing such a piece, but it was a story worth telling. So much so, Bruce Wayne himself had taken interest and began collaborating with her, much to Clark’s chagrin. Danger came along with the territory of her job but a pregnancy wasn’t going to stop Lois Lane from being, well, Lois Lane---hyphenated Kent implied.    
  
What  _ might  _ slow her was the incessant baby advice interruptions she was getting from every person who thought they were an expert on the subject. It was driving her crazy. There was advice about strollers, cribs, pacifiers, breastfeeding versus formula, magazine clippings, and the dreaded minivan suggestion.   
  
“If anyone is going to be the designated ‘ _ Soccer Mom’ _ it’s going to be Smallville.” She huffed under her breath as she typed at her desk.

  
The other question she was getting about a baby shower. She scoffed at the thought of Cat Grant planning some party with women in the office she hardly ever interacted with. She already had a small shower that consisted of her sister Lucy, Mrs. Kent, Kara, Babs, Diana, and surprisingly Tess. It still hurt that her cousin Chloe, who had been as close to her as a sister, had been absent. ‘ _Miss you, Chlo_ _,_ ’ she sadly thought as she adjusted a framed picture of them on her desk. She then shook her head, not wanting to think about the circumstances to what had happened a year and a half prior. 

Lois sighed, trying to clear her thoughts and heed the warnings of Dr. Hamilton. She needed to focus on one thing and that was her story.

It was late and the floor was empty, but she didn’t feel like going home even though she could probably fall asleep at her desk. Well, she  _ could _ if her back wouldn’t hurt her as much as it did when she slept regularly. Another speed bump in her mission. She used to be able to power through a late night, but without her beloved coffee it was more difficult. She wasn’t giving up just yet. She moved files on her desk which unearthed the magazines she had found earlier that morning. They weren’t so much intact anymore. She forcefully threw the remnants in the trash can and wiped her hands of them. She could feel the return of annoyance rising within and she tried to calm herself again. A kick within her abdomen jolted her.   
  
“Ow! Sorry, baby.” She said, placing her hand on her stomach. “I’ll try to be less irritated with those in the workplace.”   
  
She had been feeling the baby more and more lately, especially in the middle of the night when Clark would try to sneak back in from his night shift of crime fighting. It also seemed to happen whenever Clark spoke to the baby. The absent minded “hello/goodnight” he would whisper to the expanded mass that was her stomach would cause the baby to stir. It was apparent that her growing child’s ears were fully developed, which sprouted Clark into nerd overload insisting that he read that soothing sounds would calm the little one. A download of Clark approved baby songs appeared on her phone soon after.    
  
While she knew he had the best intentions, classical music wasn’t exactly welcomed by the other artists on her device. Plus, she had other ideas of music that her baby would hear from the womb. Pulling out her phone she plugged in the head phones and placed them on her belly.   
  
“I know Daddy is on a ‘ _ Baby Mozart’ _ kick, but Mommy would rather go with something she calls ‘ _ Baby Mötley Crüe _ .’”   
  
She hit play and let the tunes transcend from the headphones for her baby’s listening pleasure.   
  
“My child is going to be educated on good music from the womb. That’s all I’m saying.” She defended to the empty space that was across from her.   
  
“You know, our baby is going to get confused and think her doctor is ' _ Dr. Feelgood’ _ instead of  _ Dr. Hamilton _ .” Clark’s voice said behind her.   
  
And there was the movement in her belly. It never failed. She smiled and took the headphones off and pushed the phone aside. She turned around to see him leaning in the doorway to their work area on the 8th floor. His hair was combed back, his black framed glasses in place, and his tan trench coat hanging off his body. He looked so hot, but she contained herself.   
  
“Her?” she questioned.   
  
“The more you say it, the more it sticks for me.” He shrugged as he walked further in.   
  
“That’s not going to go well if ‘she’ turns out to be a ‘he’.” She laughed swinging around in her chair as he got to his desk.   
  
“I’ll make sure to adjust accordingly.” He smiled. “How was your day?”   
  
“Made a collage of newly cut up baby and tabloid magazines. It's currently in the trash. You?”   
  
“I interviewed Bruce about rumors of him acquiring Kord Industries.” He said, taking out his notebook from the inside pocket of his coat and dropping it on his desk.   
  
“ _ Oooh _ , do tell.” She perked up, but then narrowed her eyes at him. “Wait. Why didn’t he come to me with this?! We were working on the story together about Intergang!”   
  
“Lois, he passed the information along to me knowing it would get to you for the story. With the pregnancy progressing I think you need to start lightening up your workload. Maybe going home at a decent hour. I can take on more things.”   
  
“Nuh uh!” She shook her head. “No way. We’ve had these ‘ _ I’m trying to look after you’ _ talks before. I can handle it until I say I can’t.”   
  
“And knowing you you’ll never admit that.” He challenged as he leaned on his desk.   
  
“I can, too!”   
  
Clark made a face at her as he took off his coat, sat down, and smoothed his tie.   
  
“I can!” she exclaimed.   
  
He nodded his head, but it was clearly in feigned agreement.   
  
“If you don’t stop, our baby is going to hear Mommy kick Daddy’s bulletproof ass.”   
  
“Then maybe Mommy should turn up “Home Sweet Home” to drown it out.” He cracked. “And you owe money into the jar now.” Referring the swear jar he created for her language in preparation for their baby’s arrival.   
  
She glared her eyes at him. “You always come back very quippy after being with Bruce.”   
  
He lifted one shoulder and replied, “The hazards of being around him.”   
  
“That’s right,  **you** become the one with the sense of humor when you are together.”   
  
He smirked and she smiled triumphantly at her jab.   
  
“Any more helpful hints from the office?” he inquired and looked at the waste basket next to her desk. “Ones that aren’t in the trash?”   
  
“Some ideas on where to go to find the top rated baby products for this year and then I gave some helpful hints of my own right back on where they can go in general.”   
  
“ _ Lo-is _ .” He said in that warning tone of his.   
  
She rolled her eyes. “I was nice about it.”   
  
He backed away from his desk, stood up, and walked around to hers. She rolled her chair back and gently got up from her seat. Clark was immediately at her side helping her.   
  
“I’m sure you were.” He agreed, as he glanced over her body.   
  
“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m annoyed at you.”   
  
“Because I forgot to tell you something when I got back into the office.”   
  
She crossed her arms and glared. “And what’s that?”   
  
His expression softened as he said, “I missed you.” Then he glanced down at and touched her belly. "And you, too"   
  
She let out a sigh as she felt her stomach stir. “Always have to have the perfect thing to say, don’t you?”   
  
He smiled brightly at her.   
  
“I hate your Kent charm.” She remarked.   
  
He shook his head, “No, you don’t.”   
  
“Hey, do not tell me wh—.”   
  
Before she could finish he grabbed her shoulders and his lips crashed into hers. She let out a moan as his hands fell on her hips and pulled her as close as he could because of her obstructing bump.

  
“You can’t always win an argument that way.” She breathed against his lips.

“Always have to try.” He responded as he brushed her hair over her ear.

“You’re lucky that kickstarted my hormones in a different direction. I know somebody else who the baby may get confused as  _ Dr. Feelgood _ .” She smirked at him as her lips hovered over his.   
  
She felt movement again in the womb and stared into Clark’s eyes.   
  
“Uh oh, I think baby knows banter is our foreplay.” She said as she latched her arms around him.   
  
“I guess we’ll just have to be more careful.” He said in a playful voice.   
  
She looked down at her stomach and said, “I’ll try to keep it down so you don’t hear us.”   
  
Clark snorted, “That’ll be the day.”   
  
Lois’ eyes snapped back up to his.   
  
“I can keep quiet, but I don’t know about you.”   
  
“Me?" He chortled. "How about we test this little sound theory out.”    
  
He first looked around them and did the squinty eyed head tilt reserved for when he was using his super-hearing. Seemingly satisfied, he ducked down and she felt his lips attach to the side of her neck. Her mouth opened to release a gasp, but she tried to keep her vocal chords at bay. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together as tight as she could. She couldn’t let him be proven right. However, what he was doing with his lips and tongue on her skin was arresting. He knew the exact points that sent her into a frenzy. She hated that he knew her like that at that moment. She wanted to win their little bet. 

Yet, as his hands started to move, setting out on a haphazard course across her body, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to keep it together for long. His hands were everywhere. It always seemed like he had more than two. ‘ _ Cheater _ ,’ she managed to think before her mind went blank again. Her lower back hit her desk and she quickly gripped the edge to stabilize her legs. Then she felt the most incredible sensation. Her eyes snapped open. Her mouth opened, sound waiting to erupt. 

She was about to lose the first round, the blame entirely placed on her hormones, but it certainly wasn’t the end. She had a few tricks up her sleeve to prove her right.   
  
‘ _ Sorry, kid _ .’ She thought. ‘ _ Some sounds you’re just going to have to deal with _ .’   



	7. Name

**Name**

_ March 2014 _

“What about Emma?” Lois shouted as Clark finished up at the sink in the bathroom. As he put the washcloth down he stared into the mirror and grinned at the sound of his wife’s voice. She had been shouting names at him for the last five minutes and he was loving every moment of it. 

Exiting the bathroom, he walked through the doorway and back into their bedroom. Lois was propped up in bed with her laptop on her tray, scouring baby name sites.

“Emma’s nice.” He commented as he pulled the comforter back and climbed into bed next to her.

She made a face at the screen and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know. I can’t really picture Emma Kent.”

His head fell forward as he tried to get on her wavelength. “So, then Emma is out.”

“Emma is out.” She confirmed.

“Okay.”

“Jonathan for a boy?” She questioned as she turned to him.

He gave her a soft smile “It’d be nice to name my son after his grandfather.”

“It’s a good name.” She added.

He nodded as his mind drifted to memories of his father. He was thinking about him often. There were so many things he wanted to ask, advice on being a good father. His heart saddened that he would be going through this milestone without him. However, his father seemed to always be there, watching him, on those important days. He was there on the day of his wedding, when he accepted his destiny, and he was feeling his presence along this journey. He unconsciously grazed his watch, his father’s watch, with his hand. Passing along the name ‘Jonathan’ to his child was something that had crossed his mind and he appreciated that Lois wanted to honor his memory, too. 

“Jonathan is definitely on the list.” She stated.

Clark was entertained at Lois’ vigor on figuring out a name. If someone had told him ten years ago he would be in bed with Lois picking out baby names for their unborn child he would have thought they were on drugs.

When he watched Lois’ face go from bliss to sadness in a millisecond he became concerned.

He slid closer and asked, “What is it?”

She turned to him and said mournfully, “They have the name Chloe.”

Lois laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. He understood all the emotions Lois must be feeling. He had lost his friend, her cousin, a member of their family, only a year and a half before. It left him dejected that Chloe was another person who had found out his secret and he had ended up losing. But, Chloe reminded him that she made her own choices and she had seen her own fate. That she had seen his, too. He hoped that she had seen these moments and got to enjoy this time with them by proxy.

“I know.” He said comfortingly.

“Sometimes I forget that she’s gone. That’s she never going to meet our baby.”

“Me, too. But, we have to believe that even those who can’t be with us here physically will be watching over us, over our child. Making sure that he or she is safe.”

Lois lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

“I think we should put it on the list.”

He nodded. “Definitely put it on the list.”

She rubbed her hand on his chest and pushed herself to sit up slightly.

“I know we’ve been going back and forth on this question, but do we want to know tomorrow?” Lois asked regarding the sex of the baby and the appointment they had.

Clark turned and shifted his hand down to her belly. He couldn’t go a moment without having his hand planted securely in his designated spot when they were together in private.

“A part of me wants to be surprised, but the other part of me wants to be prepared. You?”

“Smallville, I’m the girl who finds presents, opens them, and then rewraps them. What do you think?” 

He chuckled. “You’re right. I guess we'll find out tomorrow, then.”

“We’ll find out tomorrow.” She echoed. Her eyes then lit up in curiosity. “So, what do you want it to be?”

Clark thought for a moment and truthfully responded, “I want it to be healthy.”

“Good answer.” She said, giving him a little pat.

“Besides, you already refer to the little one in here as a  _ she _ .” 

She shrugged. “I can’t help it. It’s what my gut tells me. And then she kicks me there so I assume I’m right. I think she has a future in soccer.” She looked up in thought and then back at him with a small smirk on her lips. “Better start saving up for that van you’re going to be driving.”

Clark’s hand rubbed her belly and his look became distant for a moment as he focused on the being growing beneath where his hand laid.

“What is it, Clark?”

He caressed her stomach once more and felt their child kick.

“There are moments in the day that I still can’t believe this is happening. That in an odd number of weeks I’m going to be holding a child that is half you and half me. We’re going to watch them grow, be there through the good and the bad, set up playdates, comfort him or her when they have a bad dream, teach them to ride a bike, hit a ball, help them study for a test, and remind them of how they come from a great love, a love so strong and valuable that it produced a priceless life.”

When he looked up at Lois she had a tear streaming down her cheek. He cupped her face with his free hand and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

“I can’t imagine going through any of that without you, Clark. Any of this really.”

“I can’t imagine this without you either.” He smiled and he placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “We’re in this together, forever.”

She smiled at him and nodded. “We make a good team.”

“Yeah, we do.”

He watched as she glanced back at the computer screen. She had a glint of something in her eye and then she closed the lid, moving the laptop to the nightstand and putting the tray on the floor.

“No more searching?”

She turned back and tried to get comfortable on her pillow. “No more for tonight. Time to sleep on the list we already have.”

Clark narrowed his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

She looked at him innocently. “Nothing.”

He gazed at her closely and his lips hovered over hers.

“Are you keeping names from me?”

He could tell her was biting the inside of her cheek and knew he had stumbled on to something.

“You are, aren't you?” He asked, amused.

“I  _ might _ have some names on the list I didn’t tell you about.”

“What are they Lois?”

She shook her head. “Not telling.”

He stretched over her body, his arms situated on each side and anchoring him as his face hovered above hers.

“We’ll see about that.” He challenged in a whisper. She giggled against his lips before he closed the distance between them.

Thinking about baby names was far from their minds. As the night wore on, there were moments where they even forgot their own names. The only thing they knew was each other, together, in every sense. Forever.

* * *

**

Lois stifled a yawn as they waited for Emil in their selected room at the hospital. Clark smirked to himself as he remembered why she would be so tired. It had been a long night and an even longer morning since Lois wasn’t allowed coffee. He still hadn’t found out the information he had set out to, but he figured that after finding out the gender of their baby Lois would tell him. Either that or he could try his interrogation process again.

“Get that look off your face, Smallville.”

“What look?” He asked as he adjusted his glasses.

“And don’t do that either.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Yes, Miss Lane.”

Her mouth opened to say something else, but snapped shut when Emil entered the room. She glared at Clark and said in a voice only his ears could hear, “I’ll get you for that.”

He cleared his throat and watched as Emil set up the medical machines and detached a tablet from them. The doctor looked up and smiled. He sat down in a chair and rolled over to Lois’ bedside. The same routine they had been through before was performed and soon they were all looking at a screen. Clark held his breath in anticipation as he saw their baby on the monitor.

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” Emil asked.

Clark’s eyes met Lois’ once again. They smiled at each other as he knew they both were recalling their conversation from the night before. 

“Sure, Doc. Are we having a little Clark or a little Lois?”

Clark rolled his eyes. Of course she would phrase it that way and deep down he knew what the answer was going to be. They both knew.

“Congratulations, it’s going to be a girl!”

He knew it, rather, Lois had known it all along. A daughter. A little Lois. It may have been weird, or against the grain of being a man, but deep down he had been hoping Lois’ prediction would be proven true. He would have been just as ecstatic if it had been a boy, but something about having a little girl excited him just a tad bit more. He could only imagine what he was in for....and he couldn’t wait.

Lois turned to him and he brushed away a tear that had managed to escape his eye.

“You hear that, Smallville? A little girl.”

“A little Lois.” He corrected her. “You were right.”

She snorted. “Was there really any doubt?”

“We’re going to have to pick one of those names we were talking about.” He hinted.

Her mouth moved to the side as she was silent in thought. Her eyes brightened as she looked up at him.

“I think I might know.”

She didn’t say anymore and his curiosity was certainly piqued. He wanted to know what she had come up with.

“Well?” He pressed.

“Not now. Let’s wait until we get home.”

He saw Emil write something down on the tablet before looking back up at the couple.

“I sent the image to be printed.” He smiled. “You can pick it up at the nurses’ station.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Lois said.

“And Lois, I still want you to take it easy. I want you to watch that blood pressure.”

“I will.”

Clark helped her up and they picked up the photos at the designated area. The walk to the elevator, the ride in the elevator, the walk to the car, and the ride in the car had annoyed Clark. No matter what he tried he couldn’t get Lois to spill. Not even a  _ Miss Lane  _ did it, which really surprised him.

On the elevator up to their apartment he could feel his leg starting to bounce. Only Lois could produce this type of reaction. 

“So, you’re really not going to tell the name you intend for our child?” He asked, his voice exasperated.

“Nope. Not yet.” She said casually.

Clark kept glancing at her as they walked down the hallway to their apartment door. She fished the key out of her purse, acting unaware of what she was doing to him. She opened the door and walked over the threshold on their apartment door. She started to continue to walk ahead of him until he grabbed her upper arm and brought her back to him, steadying her with both hands as they stood in their living room.

“This is really getting to you isn’t it?” Lois asked, entertained by his actions. 

Clark let her go and took off his coat and glasses, setting them aside on the couch. “I’m just curious to know what you came up with, since I think I should have a say and all.”

Lois smiled, pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, and handed it to him.

“This is the list I made this morning when I woke up.”

Clark unfolded the paper and saw that there was only one name on the paper.

“I thought we had a whole list of names picked out?”

Lois shrugged. “I know, but this came to me this morning. Actually, it came to me in a dream. I had a little help coming up with it.”

He glanced down again and read the name.  _ Callista Larella Kent _ . It was different. His mouth tugged into a grin as he realized how the middle name was created.

“That must have been some dream.”

She smiled, though wistful. “I was sitting on the porch at the farm with Chloe. We were laughing about my pregnancy. I was on the porch swing, sure that it was going to break beneath me---and not in the fun way,” she said with a wicked look in her eye. Clark started to blush knowing what she was referring to. Lois let out a little laugh and continued, “Anyway, we were having fun imaging different names. I think it was really her, you know? It felt so real.”

“I’m sure it was her, Lo.” Clark pulled her into a tight hug and began to rub her back comfortingly. 

Leaning her forehead into his shoulder, she kept going. “What you said last night was spot on, but our child, our  _ daughter _ , is not only born out of a great love, but also out of a great hope.” 

Lois put her hand in the middle of his chest, where the symbol he wore on his suit would be. The symbol that was his family’s crest. The symbol that stood for hope. 

“I wanted her to be named after her father. And that was the name that was so clear when I woke up. And when I looked up the meaning it said ‘most beautiful’. She’s the most beautiful miracle, the most beautiful hope.”

His eyes snapped down to hers.

“After me? I don’t exactly get Callista from Clark.”

“Not from Clark.” She stated.

He stood perplexed, trying to figure out what he missed. It was when he went over the name a few more times in his mind that he figured out where she had gotten it from. Of course. His Kryptonian name. She wanted to name their daughter after the part of himself that he had always been the most unsure of, until her. It dawned on him over and over. She wanted their daughter to have that connection. Their child would have the opportunity to learn about her lineage, her roots to Krypton, in ways he never had growing up. He would be able to teach her and answer all of her questions. He could feel his heart swelling in size. Krypton would live on through her.

“What do you think?” Lois asked as she bit her bottom lip. 

“It’s perfect.”

They separated slightly and he placed his hands in their designated spot. He leaned in and kissed his wife and felt his daughter kick beneath his fingertips. His daughter. Their daughter. He still couldn’t get over that no matter how many times he thought about it. He broke away from the kiss and looked deep into Lois’ eyes.

“Callie,” he suggested. “For short.”

Lois nodded in agreement and he beamed back. He then crouched down to the floor and stared at the precious spot that was cradled in his hands.

“Hello, Callie.”

  
  



	8. Letters

**Letters**

_ April 2014 _

As the weeks drew closer the Lois’ due date, ideas were being thrown toward both Clark and Lois as to how and what to welcome the new baby to the world with. The suggestions were becoming irritating as everyone acted as if they knew exactly what was right and debunked any ideas that the couple had themselves. Well, not everyone. Martha Kent adored the idea the couple came up with and her support was all they needed to know that it was right.

Clark sat at his desk in the apartment and leaned back in his chair. He breathed as he stared at the blank piece of paper and idle pen. He thought back on the day. He had been walking back to the Daily Planet after making a few saves in the city when he glanced through the window of a toy store. He hadn’t been able to help himself and had walked in. 

It had been a bit overwhelming at first, but once inside his eyes fell on numerous items that he wanted his daughter to have—books, stuffed animals, and decorations for the nursery. He had gone down aisle after aisle and had picked up one of those recordable books. If there were ever going to be nights when he was out saving the world he would want her to know that he was still there in some form, ready to tuck her in at night and read her a story like any normal father.

He glanced down at his work bag and saw the book poking out. He smiled and picked up the pen.

_ Dear Callie, _

_ You aren’t here just yet, but your mother and I talk to you every day as if you are. We are anticipating the day when we can hold you in our arms and gaze at your beautiful face. It will be one of the happiest moments of my life. I can’t wait to see you take your first steps and hear you say your first words. I can’t wait to hear you call me “Dad” because that word is so precious to me. Every time that you say it, know that it will bring the grandest joy to my heart. I had a wonderful father and I will try to live up to everything he taught me by teaching you all the important things about life and the world around you.  _

_ There are some things that you will need to understand. You are special. You are born out of a great love and hold within you unique gifts. Your mother and I will always be there when you need us, to understand any part of you that you are unsure of. You will never be alone.  _

_ There will be times in your life that I might even be away for various reasons, but you will always be on my mind, in my heart, and I’ll be watching over you. No matter how far away I am you will always be with me, never forget that. Your mother and I do important work, but I never want you to think that those jobs are more important than you are. You will come to understand what I do and why I do it. I regret any future events that will occur without my presence, but I need you to know, and will reinforce every day, how much I love you--how much we love you--and thank whatever powers are out there that your mother and I have you in our lives.  _

_ When you read this, I want you to know that our family is strong because of the love we share. Nothing will break us. Not distance, not fear, not anything that threatens us. This love will follow you every moment of your life. It will keep you safe, strong, warm, and will guide you whenever you need it. Trust me. _

_ I’m still getting used to the thought that soon my little girl will be here, Daddy’s little girl. Every moment we share will be cherished. You’ll grow up before my eyes, but the image of you as a baby will most likely forever be etched in my mind. I carry your sonogram picture with me wherever I go right now and look forward to more pictures as you get older. I’m going to want to show you off to the world. Our miracle baby. A miracle that will mature and shine her own light on the world.  _

_ I love you, Callie, with all my heart. Always and forever. _

_ Love,  _

_ Dad _

* * *

**

In the bedroom, Lois bit the cap of her red pen as she went over the printed copy of her letter. She narrowed her eyes at a sentence and scribbled it out, circled a portion of another, and drew an arrow downward to move it to the bottom section. This was her fifth draft and she still couldn’t seem to get the flow right. This was going to be the letter her daughter was going to read when she was older and with Lois being a reporter she should be better with words. 

Lois sighed. She had been the same way with her wedding vows and even stated in them that she had wanted them to be perfect. It didn’t mean she still wasn’t going to try and attain that. Trying to prop herself up—the pillows Clark had put behind her back were in dire need to be fluffed—she pulled the laptop tray on wheels over to her and lifted the lid. The document was already open and she set to making the corrections. 

When the tapping of the keyboard ceased she stared at the screen before her. She was adamant that this would be the last time she would edit it.

Biting her bottom lip, her eyes shifted to the beginning of the letter. She relaxed against the pillows and began to read.

_ Dear Callie, _

_ Your dad and I came up with this idea to write you a letter from each of us before you were born. First off, the day I found out I was pregnant with you was one the most scary and exhilarating moments of my life. I’ll explain why I said ‘scary’. The truth is that I lost my mom when I was young (and the stories from your Aunt Lucy won’t do much for me either), so when I found out I was going to have you I got nervous because I want to be the best mother for you and not mess you up. Thankfully, you’re going to have a wonderful father who will whisper encouraging words to you in any time of need and your worries will just melt away, like mine have. Though, I’m told that a mother always worries. But, between you and me, your dad will most likely worry more since he can be kind of a worry wart sometimes, like he is with me. I’ll work with him on that.  _

_ Now that I’ve been carrying you for about 8 months, I like to think that we’ve had time to bond and I’m anxious to meet you. I want to watch you grow and see the little pieces of me and your dad shine through you. You’re going to make such an imprint on this world. Somehow, I already know that—not to put pressure on you or anything—I just know that whatever you choose to do will have an impact. Call it ‘mother’s intuition’. _

_ You’re special, Callie. Your name is special. Callista means “the most beautiful”. Your middle name, Larella, is a combination of your father’s birth mother and my mother’s names. Lara means “protection” and Ella means “light”. You are going to be the most beautiful protector of light. _

_ When you arrive you will have a luscious family tree and a legacy that spans beyond the stars. You’re going to be surrounded by love and light. That love will lift you higher than the clouds if you let it. It will follow you every day. Through the good, the bad, it doesn’t matter. _

_ As you grow older you will learn about the important jobs your dad and I have. We’re both reporters that work for a major news source. Your dad also fights for truth, justice, and lots of other things not just through his words. We have a new role to add, though, one that is the most important, which is for us to be your parents. We always will be. No matter how far our jobs may take us on some days, we will always be Mom and Dad.You will be at the forefront of our minds. We will always be thinking of you, be there when you need to talk or just a shoulder, and be fighting to make this world a better place for you to grow up in.  _

_ It’s all for you, kid. Always. _

_ All my love, _

_ Mom _

* * *

**

The couple sat in bed with sealed envelopes to their unborn daughter. Each had read the other’s letter then promptly placed it in an envelope where the only other set of eyes that would be seeing them would be Callie’s in the future.

Lois turned to her husband. “Your letter was beautiful.”

He grinned as he shifted his body closer to hers. “Yours, too — _ even with your side comments _ _. _ ” She hid her face with her hair and he brushed it back. He softly told her, “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Lois. I hope you do know that. No matter what experiences you had with Lucy. You’ve grown since then and I know you’re going to be the best mother for our daughter.”

She smiled as she looked up into his ocean eyes.

“See, always whispering the right words.”

He titled his head as his mouth once again curved upward. “Because you inspire them.”

Lois moved her arm and placed her right hand on his cheek.

“She’s going to understand what you do, Clark. She’ll love you even more for it. You might be the world’s hero, but she’s going to look at you and see  _ her _ hero. You’ll come back to her,  _ us _ , and, I know you, you’re going to make her feel like the most special girl in the world. You’re going to be a great father.” She leaned into his face and her lips hovered over his as she whispered, “I know it.

He smiled wide and she quickly grabbed his letter from his hand and placed it on top of hers, setting them aside on the bedside table. Clark inched even closer and his hand gravitated to it’s usual spot.

“I love you both so much.” He said.

“We love you, too.”

Much like their letters, their night was now also sealed---- with a kiss.


	9. Rest

**Rest** **  
**   
_ May 2014 _ _   
_   
Lois tapped her fingers against the plastic arm of the chair while she and Clark waited in Emil’s office at the hospital. Clark placed his large hand over hers, ceasing the drumming.   
  
“Are you alright?” He asked.   
  
“What do you think? You saw the look on his face.” She urgently replied.   
  
“Usually, I’m the  _ worry wart, _ or so I’m told.” He flashed a grin, obviously trying to keep her at ease.   
  
She rolled her eyes. “You know how this pregnancy is making my emotions more erratic than usual…”   
  
“Oh,  _ I know _ .” He confirmed.   
  
This time she glared at him while he just kept grinning. The sound of the door to the office opening broke them from their conversation as both sets of eyes watched the doctor walk across the room to his desk and sit down.   
  
“Lois, Clark…everything with the baby seems to be looking just fine at the moment.”   
  
The parents both let out the breaths that had been locked in their chests.   
  
“That’s great, Emil.” Clark said, relieved.   
  
The doctor nodded, but behind his glasses his eyes fell back down to the folder he had carried in. “There is one more thing, however. Lois, we’ve been monitoring your blood pressure throughout the pregnancy and I’m concerned with the latest results.”   
  
Once again the room felt like all the air had been sucked out. Lois’ hand grasped the plastic harder and Clark’s hand gently uncurled her fingers until they were locked into his. The chair was destructible, his hand was not.   
  
“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” She anxiously asked .    
  
Emil cleared his throat, “Your blood pressure is much higher than I’d like. You’re not at the point of suffering from preeclampsia, but since you're getting closer to your due date, and the fact that the pregnancy isn’t  _ exactly _ normal, if your pressure continues to rise then it can be a detriment to the baby and yourself.”   
  
“What can we do?” Clark urged as he leaned forward in his chair.   
  
“I’m going to recommend that Lois be put on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy.”   
  
“Bed rest?!” She exclaimed.   
  
Dr. Hamilton cringed at her response, but nodded. “Which means no working, strenuous activity, lifting, or exercise. It may worsen or provoke the onset of a much worse condition.”   
  
Giving up the Daily Planet wasn’t something Lois had planned on doing so soon. She figured she still had a few more weeks that she could get away with it. She turned to Clark and could see some relief in his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking: this meant he didn’t have to worry about her going out on a story and risk getting into trouble. Maybe bed rest wouldn’t be so bad, especially if it meant a certain super powerhouse was next to her on down time.   
  
“I have a list and pamphlets you both can read. Lois needs to just take it easy. I know that might be hard, but it’s imperative in this situation.” He said handing them to Lois, but Clark swiftly grabbed them before she could.   
  
“I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave the bed.” Clark answered seriously.   
  
Lois couldn’t hold back a snort. “I sure hope so,” she said with a flirty smile.   
  
Before she could see Clark’s reaction, Emil once again cleared his throat in order to get the couple’s attention.   
  
“Actually, if you take a look at the list, intercourse is one of the activities that you need to abstain from.”   
  
The couple tilted their heads to the new information.   
  
“What?” “I’m sorry?” Their words twisted at the same time.   
  
“That is included as a strenuous activity.” Emil pointed out again.   
  
Lois shook her head, “Look, Doc, I don’t know about you, but I’m usually feeling pretty good and letting out all kinds of stress during se--.”   
  
“ _ Lois _ …” Clark hissed in warning, cutting her off.   
  
“While,  _ that _ may be true…” Emil started to say as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “the concern is your blood pressure and such an activity can cause it to rise due to repetitive movement and intensity.”   
  
Lois clapped her hands together, eyes wide, and asked with a shrug, “And what if we take it slow?”   
  
“I would recommend that it be halted completely until after the birth and recovery.”   
  
“Then that’s what’ll happen. We’ll follow any recommendations you have.” Clark nodded.   
  
Lois blew her bangs out of her eyes and slightly huffed in her seat. Her arms crossed on her chest and settled on top of her pregnant stomach. All rest and no play was going to make Lois even crankier…and everyone in the room knew it.   
  


* * *

  
Lois lied in bed. It had only been a couple days, but it had seemed like a lifetime. This was supposed to calm her down, yet Lois felt more irritated than ever. She couldn’t just be in a bed all day. She had work to do, deadlines to meet, no matter what Clark or Perry said. She was Lois Lane-Kent. She tried reminding everyone that, but to no avail. She had tried to coax Jimmy on getting her a story, but the young photography intern had been swayed by both Clark and Perry to their side. She even tried old intern Jeff, but Clark must have anticipated the move and blocked her. That pissed her off even more.    
  
So, she continued to stay in the bed, lying on her left side as directed, a pillow between her knees. On the floor near the door were the stress balls that she was supposed to be squeezing whenever a frustrated moment rose up. She had ended up trying to see if she could hit certain targets in the room as an alternative. That had amused her for all but fifteen minutes before she had become bored once more. 

She had attempted to reorganize the nursery, a sudden urge taking over her to make it just perfect, but Clark had been quick to put her plop her down on the couch. She had been distracted by a few 80s movies on the streaming service they had, but reality settled back in whenever she tried to get up.   
  
Lois pulled out the list again from Dr. Hamilton and scoffed at it. She had analyzed every word and had even sought the help of the internet, but she knew that no matter what rebuttal she came up with both Clark and Emil would not renege on the decision that had been made.   
  
Lois groaned as she moved on her side again trying to find a comfortable position. She needed a massage. She was waddling like a Weeble when she walked and Callie was pressing on her bladder so much that she had to slowly get up every half hour to go to the bathroom. She didn’t even want to think about the Lamaze video she and Clark had watched the night before. If she had to be corrected on breathing techniques, especially ones in order to calm down, she was going to throttle someone…namely Clark. He could handle it.

There was restlessness in the apartment more than anything else. Even her comfort show wasn’t helping matters. She knew what and who could help, but she was banned. Being told she couldn’t do something, only made her want to do it more.   
  
Lois suddenly heard the front door open and close, then the familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.    
  
“Speak of the devil.” She whispered with a smirk.   
  
Clark walked into the bedroom tossing his glasses on the dresser and tugging at the knot in his tie, aiming to pull it off.   
  
“How was your day? Did it get better since I called last?” He asked, turning toward her.   
  
Lois glared at him as he neared her side of the bed. “This whole ‘ _ bed rest’ _ thing is way more stressful than being at the Daily Planet. At least there I can take my frustrations out on an intern. Who do I have here? The TV? Myself? I’m just going to say it—Emil is a quack. He read those results wrong and I should go back to writing stories.”   
  
“Lois…” he said as he placed his hands on the bed and leaned closer to her. “You’ll get used to it, Lois. You would think you’d like the chance to be able to do nothing.”   
  
“Of course it’s nice for the first few hours of the day, but then I get bored. It’d be different if I got to lie here,” she pulled on his hanging tie so his face inched even closer to hers, “and you were lying here with me.”   
  
He squirmed a little as he said, “You know we can’t.”   
  
Lois bit the inside of her cheek and cursed at Emil once more in her head. She had been over ways again and again to convince Clark that she and the baby wouldn’t be in danger, especially if they went slow, but she already knew his answer. There  _ was _ one last thing she could try, though.    
  
Lois let go of his tie, but kept a steady look on his eyes.   
  
“You know, you don’t seem as upset as I am about this. It’s because you don’t find me sexy anymore, isn’t it? I look like I should replace the globe on top of the Daily Planet, I look like a penguin when I walk, and now I’ve been exiled to this deserted apartment. I’m not fun anymore! Why would you want me?” she ranted, upping the dramatics as her arms flailed.   
  
Aghast, he replied, “Lois, you know that’s not true! I love everything about you.”   
  
“You’re just saying that because you’re always saying something nice. There’s not a bad bone in your body. So, I don’t believe you.” She said, starting to turn away from him and putting her face into the pillow.   
  
“I wouldn’t lie to you, you know that.” He insisted, trying to get her to look at him.   
  
“No, Clark. I get it. I’m hideous. You don’t want me. You should just find someone else who doesn’t have to run to the bathroom every thirty minutes because a baby is kicking her bladder. Less interrupted conversations.”   
  
“I’m not going to find someone else, Lois.” He argued as he placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
“You don’t want me.” She sniffled.   
  
Clark sighed and urged,“Of course, I want you.”   
  
“No, you don’t! Look at me! Who would want this?” She turned from the pillow and exclaimed as she pulled at the blue and white plaid button down shirt of Clark’s she was wearing.   
  
“Lois…”   
  
“I’m Gigantor!”   
  
“Lois…”   
  
“You’re relieved you don’t have to touch me!”   
  
“Lois!”   
  
She was about to say something else, but before she could open her mouth to speak she heard a growl and her mouth being opened by a ferocious kiss being placed on her mouth. She immediately surrendered to the kiss. Her arms flew around Clark’s neck, bringing him closer. She could feel his hands caressing her everywhere and it felt so good.   
  
Yes, Emil didn’t know what he was talking about. This was the best de-stressing activity.   
  
Her breathing was coming out in pants, her heart rate was increasing, and her skin was heating up. As Clark’s lips were on her neck, she quickly undid the rest of the tie, threw it to the ground, and then moved her hands to unbutton his shirt.   
  
“Clark,” she said almost breathless in his ear.   
  
She felt him remove his lips and his hand stopped both of hers from finishing her mission of Operation Button Removal. His face hovered over hers. They were both breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes. Then she saw a tiny grin start to form on his lips and wondered what he was doing.   
  
“You almost had me there.”   
  
“What?” She asked innocently.   
  
“Trying to make me think that you truly believed I didn’t want you and subsequently making me want to prove to you how much I do.” He shook his head, “ I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you really are the brains in this relationship.”   
  
Lois sighed and rolled her eyes. Clark released her hands and they fell into her lap with a slap. “Fine, I admit it, but I  _ had  _ to try.”   
  
“You played dirty.” He commented, pointing at her.   
  
“It was the only weapon I had left in my arsenal.” She explained. “I was desperate.”   
  
Clark let his fingers drift up to her hair.   
  
“Lois, I want you  **_so_ ** much, but after what Emil said I’d rather abstain from making love to you until after the baby is born then have something happen to you and never be able to make love to you ever again.”   
  
Lois raised her hands back up and played with the collar of his shirt. “Well, when you put it  _ that _ way…”   
  
“You’re so beautiful, incredibly sexy, and so…  _ Lois _ ,” she smiled at his use of her name as an adjective, “so don’t think that this isn’t torture for me.”   
  
“The  _ worst _ kind of torture.” She emphasized for him.

Clark nodded in agreement and moved to place his body right behind Lois and wrapped his arms around her, his hand landing on its usual position on her stomach.   
  
“The doctor didn’t say I couldn’t touch you at all, though. So, how about we take what we can get and just have this?”

“If there’s anything I’ve learned in this relationship is that you certainly are a snuggler.”

Clark let his forehead fall to her shoulder. He lightly kissed the plaid clad upper arm of hers.  Lois leaned back into him, bringing them just a little closer, and placed her hand over his. She certainly liked this kind of bed rest.   
  
“Pending any emergencies that may occur, could you maybe play hooky tomorrow and stay with me?”   
  
“I think I might be able to pull that off.” He smiled into her shoulder and kissed it again.   
  
Basking in the feeling of being his arms, she closed her eyes. She let out a blissful sigh. Rest had finally been achieved.


End file.
